donthugmefandomcom-20200213-history
Duck Guy
"Maybe time is just a construct of human perception, an illusion created by-" -Duck Duck, Duck Guy, or Bird Guy,' '''is a dark green puppet, and one of the main protagonists of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared along with Red Guy and Yellow Guy. His favorite colour is red. Before his official name was revealed, it was unknown that what kind of bird he was, but he was commonly assumed by fans to be a crow, and nicknamed "Robin," "Birdman", "Bird Puppet," and "Crowe." However, in the 4th episode, when the Red Guy stumbles upon the crude remake of the first episode, he is represented by a live duck. It was finally confirmed by CGI Designer Jack Sachs that he is indeed a duck.Jack Sachs - Instagram He is presumably voiced by Baker Terry, and he has an auto-tuned voice. He dies at the end of Episode 5, as his organs get harvested by enormous cans and are eaten by Yellow Guy. At the end of the 6th episode, when Red Guy alters the timeline, Duck is appeared alive again at the table, this time, he is his favorite color, and, like the rest of his friends, now has freedom, and has never died. The Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME variant of him appears for a short amount of time in the sixth episode. Appearance He is a dark green duck with a yellow beak and legs, wearing a brown blazer with a red handkerchief in one of his pockets. From the second episode and on, he wears brown corduroy shorts. He didn't wear any pants in the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared episode, however. He owns a pair of glasses and a hat, although he is never seen wearing them. Personality He seems to be the second most intelligent out of the trio, capable of forming complex ideas about the concept of time (As seen in the page quote). However, his intelligence seems to vary between episodes, for example, he mistakes a butterfly for a "pesky bee" in Episode 3. He appears to enjoy eating (raw) chicken and eggs, even though he is a duck, and is also very talkative, arguably the most talkative among the three friends. He also appears to be interested in technology, as seen in the 4th episode. In Episode 4, he seems shocked when Colin mentions the word "time", which might hint to him having Chronophobia after the events that took place in the second episode. This is further evidenced in the interview with It's Nice That, where after he was asked 'what happened after the olden days?' he replied 'Time! Time! Time! Time!' Quotes "Digital style!" "That doesn't make sense!" "That's not enough time!" "Pesky bee!" "And we have finished the chicken picnic..." "Mmm... that's a tricky one!" "No!" "Yes! If only there was some way to learn more information about this..." "I live in my house!" "Time?!" "Wow! We're all computery!" "But if he's not quite real, then I'm not real too! And you're not real you! It's inside your real you!" "It's just a boring old orange!" "I don't see what you mean!" "Red!" "What do you mean? We're already clean!" "The apple that's fresh is ripe to the core!" "Like birthdays!" "It's quarter to eight, there's fish on my plate!" "It's eleven to twelve, there's fish in the bath!" "Yes! And I brought us a delicious chicken picnic!" "Oh, look, there he goes! Flying through the sky!" "Yes, but there's lots of chicken left, and I'd like to eat the chicken!" "Maybe we should look for our friend! Isn't that what friends do?" "We're sorry we upset you. But look! We brought you the last boiled egg! To cheer you up!" "Fish on my tray! What?! Where am I?!" "Something's... missing." "Get off me!" "Hello?" "Yeah, but... something's... wrong!" "Ehh... I need to go!" "I don't wanna do this anymore!" Gallery BirdDHMIS1.png|Him in the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Bird3D.png|His 3D model in the first DHMIS CreativePuppets.png|Him and Yellow Guy in the 3D world CreativeBird.png|Adult YellowBirdAndRed.png|Him and Yellow Guy sitting with Red Guy after they grew up BirdTiedUp.png|Him, tied up DontHugMe2.png|Him and the other puppets sitting down, waiting for their show to start Bird Puppet.png|Him in the second Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Past.png|Him in a picture with Red Guy and Yellow Guy BirdPhoto.png|Him in the picture PuppetsInTime.png|The puppets learn about the past BirdAnimated.png|Animated Dead robin.PNG|Duck Guy "aging" in the second episode. BirdAging.png|Duck Guy dying from old age Bird Puppet's eye.png|His eye Headless Bird.png|Headless Yellow and Bird.jpg|Him, still headless, with Yellow Guy and new shoes More discomfort.png|Him, with Yellow Guy and Red Guy Poster.jpg|Him on a poster with Red Guy and Yellow Guy YellowBirdShirts.jpg|Him and Yellow Guy wearing Don't Hug Me I'm Scared shirts DHMISShirt1.jpg|Him on an official DHMIS T-shirt with Red Guy and Yellow Guy|link=http://beckyandjoes.com/t-shirts BirdWithCandle.jpg|Duck Guy with a candle, posted after Joe Pelling announced that he "hates" working on Don't Hug Me I'm Scared with Becky Sloan Bird Puppet with one eye.png|Him sitting on a chair with just one eye and no head MovieTakeBoard.jpg|Him holding a movie take board and him seen on a missing poster with Yellow Guy and Red Guy MissingPosterDHMIS3.png|Him as seen on the missing poster BirdMissing.png BirdDHMIS3.png|His appearance in the third episode. Wut.PNG|"And we have finished the chicken picnic..." BirdAppearance.png|His appearance in the crowd when Yellow Guy is being brainwashed LastBoiledEgg.png|Duck Guy giving Yellow Guy the last boiled egg GroupDHMIS4.png|Him, Red Guy and Yellow Guy in DHMIS 4 DuckGuyDHMIS4.png|"Yes if only there was some way to learn more information about this..." DHMIS4GroupColinInfo.png|Him with the other two puppets and Colin We're all computery!.png|"Wow! We're all computery." BirdGuyNotReal.png|"But if he's not real, then I'm not real too, and you're not real you. It's inside your real you." DigitalStyleDuckGuy.png|Digital Style DuckGuyCreepyVersion.png|Creepy variant of Duck Guy's Digital Style in DHMIS 4 BirdGuyCreepyBrainDHMIS4.png|Another variant representing a "glitch" with only a floating brain, eyes and beak Creepy.png|Another creepy variant of him in a cryptid-like form, after the Clown Painting's second cameo. ColinHead.png|Him with Yellow Guy and Colin's head dancing DHMIS4 Duck.jpg|Him being represented by a real life duck at the end of DHMIS 4 BirdPuppetDHIMS.png|Him in the Fifth Episode GroupDrawingFridge.png|In a drawing on the fridge with Red Guy and Yellow Guy GroupPhotoDHMIS5.png|In a photo with the other two puppets BirdGuySteakDHMIS5.png|Bird Guy and Steak in DHMIS5 BirdGuyRedPhone.png|Duck Guy answering the red phone BirdGuyHospitalBed.png|Duck Guy in a hospital bed SteakDuckGuyGumsAllGrey.png|Steak telling him he'll "end up with his gums all grey" BirdGuyMonsterCanOrgans.png|Monster Can eating Duck Guy's organs DuckGuyCan.png|A can with Duck Guy's organs DuckGuyXDeadEyes.png|Duck Guy with Xs in his eyes Duck cover.png|Duck Guy on the cover of Printed Pages Spring/Summer 2016 Magazine. duckguyicon003.png|Duck Guy holding a sandwich. Duck Guy looking at Doi worried.png|Him looking at Yellow Guy during his "tantrum". ''No!.PNG|"No!" Dis is just perfect.png|Him, Red Guy and Yellow Guy (notice their reactions after he screamed "No!") Duck Guy DHMIS 4.png|Duck Guy in DHMIS 4. Doi, Duck Guy and Spinach Can.png|Him, Yellow Guy, and Spinach Can while the phone is ringing. Yaay!.PNG|"Yaaay!" DHMIS-3.png|A beautiful day outside. Confused.jpg|Duck Guy and Red Guy reacting to Yellow Guy's tantrum. pocket watch.png|Duck Guy looking at his pocket watch. the dhmis gang.png|Him with Yellow Guy, Red Guy and Roy Covering His Ears.png|Duck Guy covering his ears. Yes, but there's lots of chicken left.png|"Yes, but there's lots of chicken left, and I'd like to eat the chicken." Eeeee.png|Duck Guy glitching in DHMIS 4. Quack Quack.png|Duck's heads DHMIS 5.png|Behind the Scenes, DHMIS 5 BtS - DHMIS 5.png|Behind the Scenes DHMIS 5 BtS - Puppets.png|Him with Yellow Guy and Red Guy 6 (1).jpg|Duck and Yellow Guy being bathed by Tony 1798123_691338994301692_554168787783048436_n.jpg|Behind the Scenes BirdGuy.jpg|Him holding up a card in one of the DHMIS 4 previews. 10469466_621218604647065_3569305392647769728_n.jpg|Behind the Scenes DHMIS 4 DG looks like Big Bird.jpg|Behind the Scenes DHMIS 3 but duck guy's legs tho.jpg|Behind the Scenes DHMIS 1 BtS DHMIS 5.jpg BtS - DHMIS 3.jpg|DHMIS 3, Behind the Scenes Or it might be too late!.png|Duck running away. Steak and Duck.png|Duck and Steak. Steak pointing at a plate!.png|Steak pointing at the plate full of spaghetti. Healthy.png The chimney!.png Ring ring!.png Gasp!.png|Duck Guy's reacting to Bread Boy. Going for the Phone.png|Duck Guy going to the phone. Hello.png|"Hello?" 2 (1).jpg|Him in the DHMIS It's Nice That Interview. Hero3.jpg|Him in the DHMIS interview. Boring Machine.png|Boring detector IMG_19062016_200155.png|Duck Guy's appearance in the sixth episode. Duck31.png|Duck Guy with 31 pin cutest character on the show.PNG Trivia *He was confirmed to be a duck by Jack Sachs on Instagram. **Printed Pictures Magazine also lists him as "Duck," which can be seen if you click on the "Select" button. [1] *He is frowned upon by Tony the Talking Clock more so than the other puppets for questioning the idea of time. He is also frowned upon by The Healthy Band for questioning their ideas of health. *His head is on Becky Sloan's Twitter account along with Becky, Red Guy's head and a full-bodied Yellow Guy. *In the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, he had short legs and his feet were 2 dimensional. From the second episode and on, his legs are longer and almost as tall as the Yellow Guy. *Duck Guy was the only one of the three protagonists to die in an episode. *In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3, he can be seen amongst the crowd when Yellow Guy is being brainwashed. It is unknown why. It could probably be because Yellow Guy imagined himself with everyone he loves. *In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4, he has four creepy variations. **He also appears with one eye and no head. * In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5, he was eaten by Yellow Guy at the end. He is shown to be alive, at the end of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6, but is now red and wearing a different suit, instead of his normal green color. * In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3, he's shown to hate insects, as he kills some. * It appears that he wears glasses. They are first shown in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4, next to him on the table, and then shown on the nightstand next to his bed in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. **It is unknown why he needs to wear glasses, as it appears that he can see perfectly without them. It could be possible that those are his reading glasses, however. * The puppets were in an exclusive interview with ''It's Nice That. ''http://www.itsnicethat.com/features/dont-hug-me-im-scared-interview-030516 ** He stated he likes to eat Pineapple fritters, waffles, miniature pancakes, a chicken picnic, bread lengths and whipped milk. ** His favourite colour is "Once in a while." *** He's allergic to "Some string and three hammers". ** He finds yogurt exciting. ** He's scared of Planet Hollywood. ** One of his hobbies is weaving. ** He dreams of "Dog Leather, all kinds of leather." ** His favourite song is "Douglas the Silly Train by Zim Spiegleman Jr." ** He loves anyone who loves him back. *it is currently unknown as to why Duck Guy's voice is auto-tuned. References pt-br:Duck Guy Category:Characters Category:Puppets Category:Main Characters Category:Costumed Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Category:Animated Characters Category:3D Characters Category:Students Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Food Category:Love Cult